


The Silent Truth: A Loki x Reader Oneshot

by OpalSpirit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, False Accusations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Innocence, Isolation, Lang Leav, Lip sewing, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Protective Loki (Marvel), Tragic Romance, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSpirit/pseuds/OpalSpirit
Summary: “We were happy,” she said, and her eyes, downcast and brimming, reminded him of how the sky was before the first splash of rain. “We were happy and they punished us for it.” ~ Lang Leav





	The Silent Truth: A Loki x Reader Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't a happy story. So please proceed with caution....
> 
> Inspired by this Imagine:
> 
> "Loki tried to protect you from Odin, who wanted to kill you, and that just makes him get dragged to prison."

“I swear to you,” Y/N clasped her hands together, “I would never do something like that.” Her e/c eyes pleaded with the Allfather, begging him to understand.

“Every criminal says that,” Sif spoke from the side, earning a glare from Y/N. “You’re not helping your case.”

Without warning, Y/N launched herself at the female warrior. Two guards had to pull her back before she could inflict any damage. Y/N grunted as her knees slammed onto the marble ground and she twisted her shoulders in an effort to rid herself of the guards that held her down.

“You know the penalty for you did,” the Allfather’s commanding tone drew her attention back to him.

“But I didn’t do it!” The pleading tone was back. “Please, you have to believe me,” the shackles on her wrists limited her movements. Y/N glanced away from Odin and towards Frigga, who stood silently in the shadow of the throne.

“Why isn’t _he_ here then?” Y/N challenged her audience. “If my trial is legitimate, then he should be here.”

The Allfather made to answer when Frigga stepped forward and spoke for him. “You are right to ask that Y/N,” her tone was gentle and held a note of sympathy for the young woman before her. “You have a right to know.”

Swallowing hard, Y/N silently waited. Her heart rate began to increase steadily.

“I was all for him being here but,” the Queen paused before continuing, “the Allfather believed him to be too emotionally involved and that would only cloud his judgement of the situation.”

Y/N didn’t know how to react. She simply stayed where she was and blinked. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She was only vaguely aware of her guards tightening their grip on her shoulders.

“Due to the gravity of your crimes,” Odin’s booming voice shook Y/N from her shocked state. “You will receive double punishment.”

“What?” Genuine confusion coloured her tone. Fear entered her eyes as she caught sight of a healer who held a needle and thread. “Wh-what are they doing here?”

“Your lies only serve to further condemn you Lady Y/N.”

“But they’re not lies!” Y/N struggled against the strong grip of the guards. “Ask Thor.” A spark of hope made her eyes light up, “he’ll vouch for me.”

“I’m sure he would.” Odin’s tone was patronising and Y/N clenched her jaw.

“Fine then,” she took a shuddering breath, “ask _him_ , ask Loki. I was with him the whole time.”

“As if _he_ would tell the truth,” Y/N heard Fandral murmur from behind her.

“Unfortunately,” Odin spoke again, “neither Prince will be able to vouch for you.”

Y/N swallowed, “what are you saying ?” Her hope was vanishing disturbingly fast.

“Both Princes are off-world, as it were and they will not be back for some time.”

Y/N could hardly believe what she was hearing. “You’re lying.” The words came out in a strangled whisper. “He would have told me. He wouldn’t just leave.”

“Looks like you’re on your own _Milady_ ,” one of her guards taunted her, speaking her title as though it were a curse.

“You’re lying,” her voice was a little louder this time. Her e/c eye became icy as they swept over the occupants of the throne room. “You’re all lying!” Her movements became erratic as she tried to free herself from her restraints.

The sound of the Allfather’s spear connecting with the ground caused her to freeze and look at him. “The only liar in this room is you Lady Y/N.”

Y/N opened her mouth to protest when he silenced her. “No. You have spoken quite enough.” Y/N’s eyes followed him as he nodded to the healer and the guard that stood behind her.

Before she could even blink, she felt a pair of strong hands hold the sides of her face secure. Nevertheless, Y/N tried to shrink away from what she knew was coming. The more she tried to shy away, the firmer the hands held her.

As the healer stopped mere inches from her face, Y/N tried one last time. This time speaking to the healer. “Please don’t do this. I’m not lying, I swear.” She couldn’t help the tears that broke free.

The healer, a young woman smiled sadly. “I am truly sorry My Lady. Please know, that I take no pleasure in what I am about to do.”

Y/N’s heart rate steadily increased as she watched the healer thread the needle. Swallowing hard, she took a deep shuddering breath before calling his name in utter desperation and fear. “LOKI! LOKI, HELP ME!” Her cries resulted in the three guards holding her tighter.

Y/N continued to call for him until the needle pierced her skin. Her calls for help morphed into screams and cries of pure agony.

~ ~ ~

The peaceful realm of reading was shattered by the faint sound of his name. Looking up from his book, Loki looked around the library but saw that he was alone. Convinced he had imagined it, the Prince returned to his reading. A distant scream made him look up a second time. Narrowing his eyes, Loki placed the book beside him and stood up. Walking to one of the library’s numerous windows, he looked out to see what had caused the scream but could see nothing unusual.

Huffing in annoyance at being interrupted a second time, Loki made his way back to where he had left his book when a sharp pain lanced through his head. Stumbling from the suddenness of the assault, he shakily leaned on one of the tables and gritted his teeth when the pain hit again, more vicious the second time.

This was how Thor found him. A sharp series of knocks announced his presence.

“What?” Loki spoke sharply, the pain in his head had not yet faded.

“Brother?” Thor stepped into the palace library and his eyes widened when he found his younger sibling leaning against one the library’s low tables.

“What do you want?” Pushing himself away from the table, Loki faced his brother, his teeth clenched against the pain.

“Have you had news of Y/N?”

Just the mention of her seemed to calm him down. Shaking his head, Loki met his brother’s blue gaze. “I have not. But I expect a raven from her this evening.”

He was under the impression that Y/N had left Asgard to visit family in Vanaheim.

“Are you alright brother?” Thor did not miss his brother’s paler-than-normal complexion and his clenched jaw.

“Nothing but a bothersome headache.” Brushing past him, Loki headed to where he had left his book.

“Brother, there is something you should know.”

“What might that be?” Ignoring the splitting agony, Loki tried to focus on his book.

“Y/N never made it out of Asgard.”

Loki froze and slowly turned to look at the blond Prince. “What?” His voice was low and dangerous. “What happened?”

“She was arrested just as she reached the Bifrost.”

“Arrested?” Loki wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. “For what exactly? Y/N couldn’t hurt the smallest insect, let alone do something that would warrant arrest.”

Thor paused before answering. “I was not made privy to that information.”

“How convenient,” Loki sneered, his features contorting. “If anything happens to her, so help the one that is responsible.” Pushing himself up from where he was sitting, he stalked towards the library doors.

“Where are you going brother?”

Pausing for a split second, Loki turned to look at him. “I won’t let anything happen to her Thor. Whatever she is being accused of, she is innocent. I was never worthy of her, brother, but if I do nothing, I will be even less so.” With those words, he opened the double doors and stepped out into the hallway beyond. 

~ ~ ~

There was no need for the guards to hold her down anymore. The pain had paralysed her. Now she lay on the cold marble, the blood from her injuries dripping onto the stone beneath her.

Even if she wanted to move, Y/N couldn’t. Her mouth throbbed and pulsed and a dull pain accompanied every breath she dared to take. She knew how she must have appeared, but she did not have the strength or will to care.

“Get her on her feet,” the Allfather’s voice made her flinch.

When Y/N felt the guards pull her to her feet, she simply let them. Her chains helped them. Y/N felt like a puppet, being forced to move to another’s will.

“Hasn’t she suffered enough ?” the Queen’s gentle tone was music to Y/N’s ears. “Let her be, I beg you.”

“I’m afraid I cannot do so,” Odin was an unsympathetic as ever. “ I cannot allow my dispensation of justice to lapse, even for someone like her.”

“Think of your son, think of Loki,” Frigga begged, “think of what will this do to him.”

Odin paused and Y/N hardly dared to hope. “I am sorry.” Never had Y/N hated those three words more.

Weakly looking over her shoulder, Y/N glanced at the Queen. She hoped her eyes conveyed just how grateful she was, that at least someone was on her side.

Frigga met Y/N’s gaze and swallowed hard. How was she going to tell her son this? The young woman’s eyes seemed to smile at her, and a sense of gratitude flowed from her. Gratitude for what, Frigga knew she would never find out.

“Come along _Milady,_ ” the guards pulled her along and she let them. Her body seemed to be on autopilot.

~ ~ ~

Bursting into the throne room, Loki found only his mother. She was standing by the foot of the throne, the afternoon sun casting her shadow across the throne behind her.

“Mother?” His tone was gentle yet urgent. Approaching her, he stopped a short distance from her.

“I’m so sorry Loki,” Frigga looked at her son with only grief in her eyes.

“I don’t understand Mother,” Loki cocked his head to the side. “Sorry for what?”

“I know what she meant to you.”

Those words seemed to jolt his memory. “Mother. Where is she? Where is Y/N?”

“If you hurry, you may be able to save her.”

“Save her? Save her from what?” Loki hoped and prayed fervently that he was wrong. Odin wouldn’t dare!

“Her execution.”

His mother’s words made him see red. “Father wants her dead?!”

Frigga nodded, “I tried to dissuade him Loki, but he would not see reason.”

“How long does she have?” Loki sounded desperate.

“Not long.”

Nodding frantically, the younger Prince bolted from the throne room, followed closely by his brother.

~ ~ ~

The sound of the crowd was almost deafening. For once, Y/N was grateful for the guards that surrounded her. Her legs shook however, as she was all but pulled up the steps of the scaffold.

Her e/c eyes scanned the crowd and was both relieved and confused when she could not find the face she so desperately sought. She barely registered it when the Allfather silenced the crowd and began to speak. The feeling of thick rope around her neck was the only thing she really noticed and paid any attention to, knowing it would be the last thing she would ever touch.

 

Loki ran as he had never run before. Fueled by anger, fear and utter desperation, he wove his way through the palace’s numerous hallways until at last he broke through the main entrance.

Knowing that the Allfather liked to make executions public, he knew exactly where to go. Within in moments, his green eyes had found the crowd he was looking for.

With Thor hot on his heels, Loki headed for the crowd. To his annoyance and dismay, the crowd was huge.

The sound of the King’s voice drew his attention to the front of the crowd. He heard not a word the Allfather spoke, his eyes had at last found who he had been looking for. “Y/N” he whispered her name in shock as his eyes traveled to her mouth. Fueled by adrenaline and a seething fury, he pushed through the crowd and no one dared stand in his way.

 

Closing her eyes, Y/N braced herself for the inevitable. But the pain of having her neck broken never came. Instead, she heard the sound of someone having their bones broken. Hesitantly opening her eyes, Y/N saw a pair of emerald eyes stare back at her.

Not being able to speak, she raised her shackled hands and gently touched his face.

“Oh Y/N,” Loki whispered her name and she swore that she saw tears in his eyes.

“What is the meaning of this? Loki?” Odin’s calm, yet furious voice tore the Prince’s attention away from her.

“Funny,” Loki looked anything but amused. “I was about to ask you the same question.”

“I will not have my authority questioned.” Odin moved until he was towering over both Loki and Y/N, who flinched and seemed to cower.

“You wanted her dead?” Loki’s words dripped with disbelief and thinly veiled fury.

“It is what she deserved.”

Loki’s green eyes widened. Had he just heard correctly? “What did you just say?” His voice had gone a little quieter. “I will not let you hurt her, let alone take her life!”

“You will pay for this insolence,” Odin threatened before turning to the guards that surrounded the scaffold. “Guards! Escort my son to the dungeons.”

Despite her injuries, Y/N placed herself between Loki and the gathering guards and vehemently shook her head and held her hands up in a pleading manner.

A gentle touch on her shoulder made her turn around. Her e/c eyes met his emerald ones. “Y/N?” The way he said her name made her forget where she was.

In answer, she nodded slightly.

“I know you didn’t do what you are accused of.”

Y/N couldn’t stop the smile and instantly clenched her jaw as a wave of pain crashed into her. Looking down, she hoped he would not see the agony in her eyes.

“Please look at me.”

Y/N shook her head and refused to look up.

“Y/N please.” The desperate pleading was not a tone of his she was used to or had ever heard.

Finally looking up, she tried to back away but he was too quick. Loki took both her hands and gently pulled her towards him and not caring who saw them, he leaned forward and gently kissed her sealed mouth.

Y/N leaned into him and his mouth left hers, she felt the shackles fall from her wrists. When she looked at him in confusion, he winked.

“Enough of this.” The Allfather’s voice broke through the bubble they had created and despite her silent protests, guards soon surrounded the raven-haired Prince. She looked on with horror as the shackles locked themselves around his slender wrists.

~ ~ ~

The memory of Y/N’s face, though horribly disfigured, was Loki’s only source of sanity. He had been denied any visitors. His cell was positioned a good distance away from the others. Many times, he would create illusions of her to keep him company and he often found himself talking with her.

What became of her, he could only imagine. If Odin had gone through with the execution after his arrest and she was indeed dead, then he wished with all his heart that her spirit would haunt him and remind of what she looked like before.

“You were an angel, fit to spend your days in the heavens,” Loki spoke to one of the illusions. “But in my selfishness, I tore you down, as only a devil such as I could. At least now,” he stopped to take a deep breath and felt it shudder in his chest. “You are back where you belong, up there among the purest of the pure and I am where I belong, down here with the damned. For there is nothing more shameful that failing to protect the one you love.”


End file.
